The Virtue of Simplicity
by CellCloneBot
Summary: Further simple stories with morales to learn. Off the wall wisdom.


The Virtue of Simplicity  
Chapter One: Motivation and Sharing  
  
This is a revision of the original story with grammar and spelling mistakes reduced.   
  
1) Motivation  
  
Shikamaru asked his teacher about appropriate effort in training. Unable to come to an answer, Asuma asked Shikamaru to wait until tomorrow and dismissed his other students after half an hour of training. Asuma's problem's were if his students did not graduate from him soon, he would lose his honour and a chance to teach his nephew. It was a last resort: before the night was over, Asuma contacted Gai for advice.   
  
"How do you get your team to work so hard?" Asuma asked and shrugged with adding, "my team is very half-hearted about the whole ninja thing."  
  
"Chewbacca, Princess Leia, Luke," Gai called over his team.   
  
Rock Lee wore a Chewie mask bringing more compliments, TenTen was in her Princess Leia outfit that wasn't that slave girl one of the second TRUE installment because Carrie Fisher wore more than that outfit including the one TenTen wore but I don't really know how to describe any other authetic outfits from her character, and Neji had that X-wing helmet with a blinding visor since it is very convient that Neji can look through stuff.  
  
"Chewie!!!" Gia shouted and through the side of his mouth uttered to Asuma, "this is how to movitate your team."  
  
"I'm here," and Lee let out a typically parodied Chewbacca cry. "May the force be with you!"  
  
"Go give those Empire scums some Lucas trademarked action," (which I cannot reproduce here) said Gai, "now Luke, use the force! Princess Leia, wha'cha up to?"  
  
"I'm just playing Star Wars." She explained. Gai nodded his name.  
  
"Move it along then," he directed her away with a security guard club. "See that?"  
  
"And it doesn't have to change from a secret between you and me, friend." Asuma looked down in despair, good acting quality, despair. Gai laughed.  
  
"It is a common bond between my team," Gai said, "we use the theme of Star Wars to train, and it becomes a game."  
  
"Interesting," peaked Asuma. "Effort IS troublesome."   
  
Asuma then wrote:  
  
'How can effort be tossed aside,  
If reward is not denied?  
Things will always rebirth,  
This is the only worth.'  
  
Asuma knew Shikamaru was a cunning student and would understand.

* * *

2) Sharing  
  
Kunerai and her students nicknamed Bishop and Pritave Hudson waited for Rebecca Jorden further nicknamed Newt. Finally she showed up carrying a pie to their meeting place which was held on a bridge with a red roof. Hudson could finally stop pacing followed by Private Spunkmeyer who barked at Newt's arrival.  
  
"I brought a pie," Newt, real name Hinata, said bowing her head.   
  
"You hear that," Kiba told his teammates he wasn't burning, "she brought pie. Ain't we fucking living the stress free life rolling coins."  
  
"I was only rolling coins..." Shino started adjusting his grey and plain, but futuristic jump suit.   
  
"Shut the hell up, Hudson. I don't want to hear that shit that you are yelling." Kunerai scolded, and then breaking character, "is it strawberry, Hinata?"  
  
"It could be crapping out ice cream cones for all I care," Private Hudson stated, and pulled a chocolate bunny from a bag, "because I was the one who was going to bring a treat. Cherry is good."  
  
"Don't panic," Kurenai said, "this picnic isn't over yet."  
  
"I see another problem," said Shino, "because I thought Kiba was going to bring some, ah, hot... do... weiners, so also brought a desert. I'm a diabetic, so I brought, suger free ice cream."  
  
"Maybe we can have a hiking trip instead. I brought some subs." Kurenai announced, "we can all eat what we brought, since Kiba brought us some expired chocolate bunnies."  
  
"Hey," Kiba said, "but we should share. Though I don't want any of Shino's suger free ice cream."  
  
"True," Hinata said, "I would enjoy either of my friends' deserts."  
  
"I will share what I have," Shino said, "but I don't want pie, though I am thankful for Hinata's efforts to make it."  
  
"It will cool off soon," Hinata said touching the towel ontop of the pie. "We should eat it now."  
  
"My bunnies have lasted this long, what is a few hours going to do?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "Akamaru just wants water, because he is a butch dog."  
  
"I wish I had not turned down that pie, but I have to act like an android." Shino remarked to himself missing as Akamaru marked Kiba's interpretation with a nib on the ankle.  
  
"I will have some, but three pieces is hard to cut. I suppose we can cut it in quarters, but that will leave a piece and we can't be too anal or spontaneous." Kurenai said.   
  
"Ridley's right, Bishop," Hinata said, "please we consider."  
  
"Okay," Shino said, and they all enjoyed their strawberry pie, except Akamaru. But though I can write "fuck" in his story, I suppose it would be morally wrong not to help that dog. So Hinata pulled out a cherry tart for Akamaru, which made Kiba jealous, ever so jealous, Kurenai relaxed, much so relaxed to the world, Shino vindicated, like a person hurrying in a day he thinks he is late but he is on time because of not setting his clock on daylight savings. Most of all, Hinata, she felt full because of her simple gift that made her late in time, but enduring in eternity.   
  
To give more, Hinata thought less,  
Lacking enegry can lead to progress.  
To take less, Shino gave more,  
And his option is not a closed door.  
  
Akamaru's happiness would annoy,  
Kiba, whose anger will lead to joy,  
Kurenai, whose laughter would deploy,  
The simplicity, that everyone will enjoy. 


End file.
